-Starker- Si, me gustas
by LaLaDigon
Summary: Peter está cansado y cuando la oportunidad de irse a un intercambio en Sudamerica surge, sabe que no tiene muchos motivos para quedarse.


Sonrió con desgana a la cámara mientras May volvía a quejarse sobre su partida.

No se molestó en repetirle que solo era un año, que iba a volver antes de lo que ella llegaría a darse cuenta, ella siempre le respondía que iba a conocer a un increíble Argentino e iba a irse para siempre. « _Tía, creeme, no me voy a conocer hombres_ » se lo había dicho mil veces y mil más ella le respondía que ya iba a repetirle ella esas palabras cuando la llamara para contarle de su novio.

— No puedo creer que vas —se quejó apretándolo entre sus brazos.

Hizo una mueca y miró desesperado a Rhody por un poco de ayuda.

— Vamos May, deja al chico. —intervino el moreno sujetando a su tía de los hombros y despegándola de él.

Era una suerte que hubieran empezado a salir hacia unos pocos meses, nunca hubiera podido irse si ella se quedaba sola. Y era algo que necesitaba hacer. Quizás unos miles de kilómetros de distancia con Tony fueran lo que necesitaba para liberarse de aquella maldicion que cayó sobre él el mismo día que lo conoció.

Llevaba lo que no se podía creer enamorado de él y la cosa empeoraba año a año. Ahora con veinte años podía creerse que lo llevaba mejor que cuando tenía dieciséis, pero si bien lo vivía con mucho menos dramatismo y muchos menos revolcones por furia, el sentimiento sólo había sabido acrecentarse y ya le pesaba.

Tony ni una sola vez había alimentado sus ilusiones y pese a todo, había logrado mantenerse en su vida con una presencia admirable. Lo ayudaba, lo guiaba, era un apoyo y eso solo lograba desquiciarlo. Pero al mismo tiempo, no podía quejarse, estaba recién graduado y sólo se lo debía a Tony que nunca dejó de ayudarlo cuando la Facultad lo abrumaba y pasó a su lado incontables noches ayudándolo a estudiar o simplemente trayéndole comida y café en la madrugada. Incluso una vez lo llevo a rendir un examen porque se había quedado frito sobre la mesa.

¿Como odiabas a alguien que amabas por no corresponderte, si era el que más te apoyaba en tu día a día? No podías y por eso él necesitaba alejarse.

— No deberías irte —le dijo Pepper acercándose a él con una copa de champaña.  
— Por Dios. May me dijo eso mil veces —se quejó agarrando la frágil copa con temor a romperla.  
— Te vamos a extrañar —se defendió chocando su copa con la de él suavemente.  
— Y yo a ustedes. —dijo con cariño dandon un sorbo— Pero es una muy buena oportunidad. Lo sabes.  
— No tan buena —lo contradijo haciendo un mohín triste— Tony te va a extrañar.

Apretó los labios y giró la cabeza en dirección al susodicho y lo vio abrazando a May riéndose con Rhody. Dejo su copa en la mesa cerca de ellos y suspiro.

— No lo creo. —dijo corriendo la vista dolido.  
— Eres injusto con él Peter. Si que lo hará. Le gustas. —agregó en un susurró cómplice.

Alzó la vista de golpe y le lanzó una mirada ofuscada. Eso era bajo. Muy bajo. Demasiado. Entendía que pudieran querer que se quede, que no entendieran porqué era vital para él ese viaje y no sólo por el idioma y la experiencia de vivir en Argentina por un año, pero aquello era mucho.

» No me mires así. Es la verdad. —le dijo al ver su rostro.  
— Mira, creo que es hora de acabar esto. Tengo una maleta que hacer —dijo todo lo cordial que pudo apretando los dientes.  
— ¡Peter! —le dijo Pepper sujetándolo del brazo— No huyas, no te digo mentiras, mira... ¡Happy, ven aquí!

Se giró para verla listo para decirle que dejara las cosas como estaban, pero Happy llegó a su lado antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó estudiando la mano de Pepper cerrada con fuerza sobre su brazo.  
— ¿Tony gusta de alguien? —le preguntó con tranquilidad.

Happy abrió los ojos estudiándola y después lo miró a él. Abrió la boca y la cerró dos veces antes de carraspear acomodándose el traje.

— De Peter. —respondió entrecerrando los ojos en su dirección.

Soltó un bufido indignado. Aquello si era el colmo. Era mucho.

— Dejen esto. —masculló sintiendo la vergüenza quemarlo— No va a funcionar. Happy, no esperaba esto de ti. —le dijo ofendido.  
— ¿De mi si? —se quejó Pepper.  
— Tu serias capaz. —dijo Happy, intentando ocultar su diversión cuando la mirada aireada de Pepper se posó sobre él— Y Peter, no es mentira. Le gustas.  
— No, no lo hago y quiero que dejen esto de una vez —reiteró sacudiendo el brazo. Pero la mano de Pepper seguía aferrandolo y supo que iba a tener que usar la fuerza para que la abriera. Algo que ambos sabían no iba a hacer, por lo que ella sólo ajustó el agarre.  
— ¡Visión! —grito Happy sobresaltandolo— ¡Ven!

Miro alarmado en dirección a su compañero de vivienda y vio como Neb y MJ giraban sus cabezas a donde él estaba. Visión se disculpó con sus amigos y caminó lentamente hasta donde ellos estaban.

— Diganme. —dijo con amabilidad.  
— ¿De quien gusta Tony? —preguntó Happy pragmáticamente.  
— Del joven Parker —respondió automáticamente mirándolo seriamente.

Esa vez soltó un jadeo sorprendido y se zafó con fuerza del agarre de Pepper. Usar a Visión era el colmo.

— ¡Dejen esto! —estallo sin importarle la atención que podía atraer a su persona— No puedo creer que convencieran a Visión para que me haga esto —susurró entre dientes incrédulo.  
— A mi nadie me...  
— Déjalo —lo cortó— No sé porqué me hacen esto —siguió mirando a todos a su alrededor— Pero me voy a ir igual y no me creo que esto fuera lo que se les ocurrió para que me quede. Algo tan bajo. —agregó sintiendo el nudo en su garganta intensificarse.  
— Nadie te está mintiendo —se quejo Pepper.  
— Se puede saber que les pasa. —dijo Rhody apoyando la mano en su hombro.

Cerro los ojos atormentando. Era lo último que le faltaba.

— Peter no cree que el señor Stark gusta de él —dijo Visión mirando a Rhody sin entender el porqué de su reticencia.

Alzó la mirada completamente superado. La furia y la vergüenza estaban tan firmemente entrelazadas en su interior que no podía diferenciarlas. No sabía si echarse a llorar de la impotencia, golpear a alguien o simplemente correr en la dirección opuesta.

— Bueno, es verdad —dijo Rhody golpeándole el brazo— De echo, no deberías irte. —agregó.

Miró estupefacto como Rhody le arrugaba el entrecejo al estudiarlo detenidamente y volvió la vista a donde Tony seguía, por suerte, ajeno a aquella locura hablando con sus amigos y May.

Definitivamente aquella reunión se había terminado.

— ¡Se acabo! —gritó logrando que Tony y los demás saltaran en sus sitios— Tía, me voy a casa. —avisó empujando al grupete de bastardos que lo tenían rodeado.  
— Peter, el pastel...  
— Tengo que hacer el equipaje. Mi viaje se adelantó —dijo fracasado en mantener la delicadeza en su voz.— Me voy en el próximo vuelo. —espetó girando la cabeza para ver a sus disque compañeros.

Los cinco lo miraron abriendo las bocas sorprendidos. Si creían que iban a lograr con aquella mentira que se quedara, era porque no lo conocían. Nadie lo manipulaba. Nadie.

— ¿Qu-que? —preguntó May mirándolo dolida y se obligó a mantenerse firme.  
— Lo siento. Me necesitan antes. El que iba a armar mi equipo de trabajo se enfermó y voy a tener que viajar yo mismo a reunir a la gente que voy a necesitar.  
— Peter... —repitió y él solo siguió con la vista fija en la pared a espaldas de su tia. Verla no iba a ayudar.  
— Vamos May, sabes que es importante el trabajo que va a hacer allá. —intervino Tony dándole unas palmadas a May.  
— Pero se iba en dos días. —se quejó.  
— Los hombres importantes nunca tenemos horarios fijos. Bueno, ¿tienes tiempo para que te de mi regalo?. En verdad nunca te lo di.

Lo estudió resignado y supo que no le quedaba más remedio. Asintió y lo siguió lentamente cuando Tony sonrió y se giró en dirección a las puertas.

Saludo con la mano a sus amigos y dejó que May volviera a abrazarlo. No le dirigió una mirada a Rhody ni cuando este volvió a liberarlo de los brazos de May y el resto del equipo soltó un Adiós Peter que no se molestó en responder.

Cruzó las puertas sintiendo como el aire acondicionado le refrescaba la piel y parte del sonrojo que se había apoderado de su cara desapareció. El día estaba tan caluroso que siquiera con la remera liviana que traía se aguantaba. Claro que en la sede todo era aire acondicionado y un ligero escalofrío le bajo por el cuello cuando vio a Tony esperándolo en las puertas del taller.

— ¿Está ahí?  
— No, sólo planeo matarte y hacer que uno de los mark lleve lejos tu cuerpo —le soltó rodándole los ojos— Vamos Parker. Abre.  
— ¡¿Estoy autorizado?! —preguntó extasiado apoyando la mano en la placa junto a la puerta.  
— Eres un científico —le dijo Tony con orgullo— sólo los científicos tienen acceso.

Cuando la puerta se abrió frente a él y la voz de F.R.I.D.A.Y. le dio la bienvenida como el Dr. Parker supo que no hubiera podido pedir mejor regalo. El respeto que aquello implicaba no podía ser encerrado en palabras.

— Gracias. —susurró girándose para verlo— De verdad, no sabe lo que esto significa para mí. —masculló apretándose las manos.  
— No tienes nada que agradecer. Te lo ganaste Peter. —le dijo Tony extendido una caja.

Se adelantó y la sujetó intrigado. No quería, ni necesitaba, nada más. Pero Tony siempre fue bueno dando regalos, y a él le encanta cuando lo consentía.

Desarmó el paquete entusiasmado y cuando levanto la tapa su pecho se oprimió dolorosamente.

— Dijo que no podía llevarlo conmigo. —murmuro sujetando su traje y dejando la caja a sus pies.  
— Pensé que no ibas a hacerme caso cuando te dije que no quería enterarme de que te metieras en problemas cuando estés allá, pero no creo que puedas lograrlo. —le respondió divertido— Con eso al menos se que saldrás bien parado.

Sabía que tenía que estar contento, que Tony le estaba dando justo lo que más iba a extrañar después de su tía y amigos, pero a la vez, le estaba dando un motivo menos para volver.

Sus amigos y May podian viajar. Nunca iba a perder el contacto, lo sabían todos, pero Spiderman era distinto y ahora Tony se lo daba para que se fuera con él.

— Claro. —masculló por lo bajo.  
— No pareces muy feliz —le dijo Tony parándose preocupado.  
— No, yo... sólo... estoy sorprendido —dijo obligándose a sonreirle y sepultar todo lo que eso representaba para él— No esperaba esto.  
— No voy a pedirte que te quedes Peter —le dijo Tony acercándosele seriamente.

Dio un respingo volviendo a mirarlo.

— Lo sé —respondió con toda la entereza que podía desesperado por poder irse.

Tony se acercó a él y apoyo la mano sobre su hombro. De aquella forma tan paternal, mirándolo con cariño, orgullo y algo que por más que intentaba no podía descifrarlo.

— ¿Listo? —le preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada.  
— Si.

Lo vio extenderle el brazo y por primera vez en su vida, no quiso abrazarlo. Claro que Tony no era de los que tenían en cuenta lo que los demás querían, y menos si él era el que quería algo, asique pese a lo mal que aquello le hacia, avanzó los pocos pasos que los separaban y lo rodeo con el brazo.

— Estoy orgulloso de ti —susurró en su oído.

Tembló bajo sus fuertes brazo y le soltó la cintura acalorado necesitando alejarse. Los brazos de Tony seguían reteniéndolo y cuando alzó la cara, sin entender que era lo que le podía pasar, la boca de Tony se estrelló contra su boca.

Soltó un gemido incrédulo y unas fuertes manos le sujetaron el mentón y la nuca, impidiéndole alejarse y acercándolo más en simultáneo.

Sin siquiera pensar en alejarse Tony fue profundizando el beso, arrastrando aquel primer y duro contacto a un beso cada vez más y más suave. Que le fue derritiendo una a una las defensas que había erguido en el instante en que quedó claro, para él, que Tony sólo veía un chico al que ayudar, no un hombre que lo deseaba.

Cuando fue obvio que no iba a separarse, Tony dejó a sus manos vagar lentamente por su espalda hasta volver a rodearlo con los brazos y apoyar sus manos en la parte baja de su espalada pegándolos más.

Sentía el calor que desprendía sus manos atravez de la tela y cuando la lengua de Tony se enredó lenta y sensualmente contra la suya soltó el traje y lo rodeó apretándolos, casi dolorosamente. Gimió dentro de aquel irresistible beso y Tony lo empujó lentamente hasta que su nuca se golpeó contra la pared.

Jadeo por el impacto y la boca de Tony se lanzó por su cuello mientras que sus manos lo alzaban con fuerza apretándolo contra la pared.

Gimió exponiendo más de cuello y rodeo con sus piernas aquellas estrechas caderas que tan loco lo volvían. No es que entendiera que estaba pasando y tan pronto como las manos de Tony soltaron su trasero para meterse bajo su remera entendió que no le importaba lo las mínimo. Siguió cada uno de sus movimientos y empezó a mecerse acompañando el delicioso vaivén que el cuerpo frente a él había adquirido.

No podía más, aquello no sólo iba a matarlo de la impresión, iba a matarlo de necesidad. Sentía la dura polla de Tony restregarse lentamente contra la suya y la urgencia por ampliar el contacto lo saco del estado casi catatónico en el que estaba.

Llevo las manos al cuello de Tony y empezó a luchar contra la camisa intentado arrancársela, pero Tony gruñó por lo bajo, mordiéndole el cuello y rodeándole las muñecas con las manos, pegó las suyas a la pared, a cada lado de su cara.

Capturó sus labios mientras que sus caderas empezaron a moverse con más y más fuerza llevandolo al punto de no retorno.

Gimiendo audiblemente empezó a imitar sus movimientos desesperados por llegar al final. Su cuerpo necesitaba una liberación, le ardían los pulmones por respirar tan mal, la sangre le quedaba incinerando su piel y cada que su polla se golpeaba con la de Tony un gemido más brusco que el anterior brotaba de su boca.

Cuando sus piernas se empezaron a tensar, se safó del agarre de Tony y llevo sus manos hasta sus anchos hombros para aferrarse con más fuerza e imitar la rapidez de sus embestidas.

Se corrió tan rápido que le dio algo de vergüenza hasta que las fuertes manos de Tony le empezaron a amasar el trasero con ansías y su espalda rebotó contra la pared cuando Tony le dio una dura embestida antes se gemir su nombre, muy obscenamente, contra su oído.

Sabía que Tony se entrenaba mucho, pero no se había percatado se lo fuerte que era hasta que se dio cuenta que llevaba un rato largo sosteniéndolo contra la pared casi peso muerto. Porque estaba agotado y no tenía mente para nada que no fuera una recreación muy vivida de lo que acabas de pasar no le colaboraba sosteniéndose sobre sus piernas.

La húmeda respiración contra su cuello y la delicada caricia de la mano de Tony contra su mejilla eran la única prueba tangible que tenía para aceptar que aquello era verdad y de que en verdad no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto cargar con él en ese estado.

— Pe-pensé que no ibas a pedirme que me quede. —murmuró adormilado.  
— No lo voy a hacer. Esta es una magnífica oportunidad y te mereces ir.  
— Y... y esto fue... —no estaba seguro de cómo llamarlo y le daba mucha vergüenza decir lo evidente.  
— Un motivo para que vuelvas —murmuró deslizandolo por su cuerpo para que se parara.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, la boca de Tony se volvió a unir a la suya, y por mas que su pantalón húmedo le molestaba tanto como lo avergonzaba, recordó que Tony se encontraba igual y profundizó el beso.

» Te voy a estar esperando Peter —susurró contra sus labios mientras que volvía a abrazarlo.  
— Entonces si te gusto —susurró sintiendo su cabeza dar vueltas.

Tony sonrió meneando la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos divertido antes de guiñarle un ojo con arrogancia.

— Si Peter, si me gustas. —le corroboró besándolo otra vez en la punta de la nariz— ¿Listo para ir a la pista?. Mi Jet te espera.  
— ¿Va a venir conmigo? —soltó esperanzado.  
— No Peter. Tengo negocios y asuntos que atender y tu una vida que vivir. Pero —agrego suavizando el tono al ver su expresión decaer—, puedes venir siempre que lo desees. Sólo me avisas y el Jet va por ti.  
— ¿Siempre? —pregunntó dudando. Ya no se quería ir.

Tony lo miró y haciendo una mueca volvió a sujetárle el rostro con cariño.

— No me mantuve al margen hasta que te graduaras, para que ahora arruines tus oportunidades. Vas a ir a ese viaje Peter, y siempre que quieras venir conmigo, va a aver un plan de vuelo esperando por ti. Así quieras volver cada noche.  
— ¿Y... y cuando vuelva dentro de un año?  
— Voy a seguir aquí Parker. —le respondió antes de unir su bocas en un suave rose— Gustando de ti —agregó burlonamente.  
— ¿Me llevaras tu a la pista? —le preguntó sonriendo de costado mientras juntaba las manos en su nuca.  
— ¿Ya no estás tan apurado? —susurró besándole el cuello, arrastrando lentamente los dientes en torno a sus tendones, erizandole la piel— Creía que salías en el próximo vuelo. —dijo imitando su alterado tono mientras deslizaba la lengua hasta su oído.  
— Un poco menos. —admitió juguetonamente.  
— Vamos —le gruñó dándole una palmada en el trasero— Tenemos que cambiarnos.

Le sujetó la mano y lo arrastró fuera del taller. Cuando se agachó frente suyo para levantar el traje, su boca se hizo agua al verlo y sonrio pensando que incluso May estaría contenta con Tony en ese momento. Ya no quedaban dudas, iba a volver y por nada del mundo le iba a tomar un año hacerlo.

*Inspirado en el último Capitulo de: La Biblia Staker. *historia en Wattpad*


End file.
